INCONTENIBLES SENTIMIENTOS
by Agustina091
Summary: [...estaban extasiados por esos sentimientos que luchaban por liberarse y poder expresar todo su amor al fin...]


Hola!Otra vez la inspiracion me agarra con la almohada, aqui les dejo un nuevo fic cortito, espero les guste! :D Saludos

* * *

Esa tarde parecía la más fría de todo el invierno y por más que el sol intentaba calentar su piel, no podía sentirlo. Solo podía notar esa cálida lágrima que se deslizaba delicadamente por su mejilla, entibiándola por un segundo, ya que en invierno la quería congelar. Aquella solitaria plaza era su compañía, y ese frio banco de hormigón era su cobijo. Se sentía tan sola que podía escuchar el sonido de su respiración disolviéndose en el viento que acariciaba su cara como si estuviera consolándola en aquel sufrimiento. Pensaba que podía hacer para calmar esta agonía, pero cada vez que recordaba lo que había pasado su corazón se estrujaba más y más, quitándole a respiración, sintiendo que moría. ¿Por qué diablos se había enamorado de él? ¿Por qué carajo se había declarado? Si tan solo con sentirlo cerca estaba bien, si tan solo verlo la hacía sentir feliz, si tan solo saber que él era feliz la dejaba contenta. Es que era egoísta, y lo quería solo para ella. Pero el no respondió. Cuando al fin tomo coraje y decidió decirle lo que siente por él, en este día de San Valentín, el no respondió. Había arruinado la hermosa amistad que habían construido.

Ahí estaba, sentada en ese frio banco de plaza, con la cabeza levantada mirando el cielo y a ese débil sol de invierno, con los chocolates que le había preparado en su falda, intentando acallar ese sufrimiento cuando escuchó que el viento traía consigo un golpeteo que de pronto cesó. Volvió su mirada hacia donde venia el ruido y lo vio erguido a unos pocos pasos de ella, algo agitado, venia corriendo, desesperado por encontrarla, se notaba alivio en su cara. Ella se incorporo dejando los chocolates sobre el banco y se puso de pie, su corazón comenzó a latir con mucha fuerza, sentía que iba a salirse de su cuerpo y que allí moriría, frente a su amado. Estaba feliz, por verlo, pero tenía miedo de que la rechazara nuevamente. Él comenzó a caminar calmada, pero decisivamente hacia ella hasta encontrarse frente a frente, a un escaso paso de su cuerpo, aún estaba agitado, pero las palabras no le hicieron falta. Le tomo una de sus blancas manos, y pudo sentir el frio de su cuerpo. Se inclino un poco y acerco la mano temblorosa de ella a su boca para darle un cálido beso que la descolocó. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Sintió como su cuerpo se aflojaba y comenzaba a subir por sus piernas un extraño pero lindo cosquilleo que se detuvo en su vientre. Estaba sorprendida, sus mejilla se habían sonrojado, pero su rostro mostraba alegría, y sus ojos brillaban por el frio y las lagrimas que había empezado a llorar antes que él llegara.

Él soltó la mano que había besado y con sus largos y cálidos brazos la envolvió en un abrazo, y ella le correspondió. Pudieron sentir los corazones de los dos latiendo con tanta emoción, que parecían explotar. Se separaron un poco para verse a los ojos, ella le sonrió con felicidad. Una lágrima comenzó a rodar por su mejilla y esta vez sintió el calor de su recorrido hasta caer al piso. El soltó el abrazo para con sus manos tomar su rostro y secar la humedad de su piel. Y así comenzaron a acercar sus caras de a poco hasta estar tan cerca que pudieron probar el aliento del otro, antes de que se mezcle con el frio viento que los envolvía. De repente habían encontrado sus labios en un pequeño roce y sus corazones se embriagaban de emoción por cerrar ese pacto de amor.

–Corte! – dijo el director y la sala se fundió en un solo aplauso – Buen trabajo Kyoko-chan, Ren-san! Excelente trabajo, lo lograron en tan solo una toma. El resto, descansen y preparen para editar.

Todos comenzaron a retirarse de la locación, la grabación de aquel comercial por el día de San Valentín había terminado. Pero ni Kyoko ni Ren se separaron, tal vez no escucharon que la escena había terminado. No, la verdad es que estaban extasiados por esos sentimientos que luchaban por liberarse y poder expresar todo su amor al fin. Finalmente se unieron en un calmado, pero apasionado beso y sus labios liberaron aquellos deseos guardados por tanto tiempo y pudieron probar el sabor de la piel del otro. Al fin sus corazones se sentían libres, en paz.


End file.
